marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
X-Force (CookieKid247)
X-Force is an upcoming film set for March 2015 directed by Bryan Singer. It will focus on the militant group led by the time traveler Cable and the bad-tempered Wolverine. The film is noted for including the cinematic debuts of several mutants such as Cable, Domino and Mr. Sinister. Cast Stephan Lang as Nathan Summers/Cable A time traveling mutant and son of Cyclops and Madelyn Pryor in an alternate universe. He was sent from the future to kill Mr. Sinister yet not destructively alter the future while doing so. He helps the X-Force while at the same tiem trying to keep his true identity hidden. He went simply by Nathan or Cable without saying his last name until his true identity was revealed. Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine A mutant with the adamantium bonded to his skeleton, six retractable claws, feral senses and a healing factor. This is arguably the first film that Wolverine plays "second fiddle" to another mutant, Cable, who is making his cinema debut. Ryan Reynolds/Nolan North as Wade Wilson/Deadpool A wise-cracking, mentally insane mercenary that was subjected to the Weapon X program to cure a rapidly growing cancer he had. An old friend of Wolverine, Deadpool was defeated by him in the events of X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Afterwards, Deadpool survived and was deemed by Stryker as "a failure". Stryker removed most of Wade's artificial mutations including his katanas from his flesh and reinjected Wilson with the incurable cancer which made him clinically insane and immune due to the healing factor. His prime objective is to earn back Wolverine's trust and prove he's the "Wade from back in the day". Deadpool is a practical joker and frequently provides comic relief but seems to only get in the way of the more serious characters of Cable and Wolverine despite being a very powerful mutant and a force to be reckoned with. Ryan Reynolds reprises his role as Deadpool from X-Men Origins: Wolverine, while Nolan North reprises his voice role as the character from the Deadpool video game, simultaneously introducing North into the X-Men franchise. Charlize Theron as Tamara Winters/Domino A mutant with the power of probability manipulation. She is the result of a top-secret government breeding program intended to develop the perfect weapon. Domino was the only test subject to survive, but her "luck" power was deemed a failure at meeting the project's goals. Her biological mother broke her out of the project and left her with Father Rudolpho Boschelli in the Church of the Sacred Heart in Chicago. Domino eventually left the Church and became a mercenary. She is an expert marksman and is also skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Charlize Theron portrays her in her cinematic debut. Meiling Melançon as Elizabeth Braddock/Psylocke A runaway, Psylocke is a mutant with the power telekinesis and telepathy. Without proper knowledge of how to use her powers she unintentionally transfered her subconscious into the body of a Japanese runway model and traveled to the Unites States where she met Quill and Arclight. She then unintentionally got caught up in a war between the Omegas, the X-Men and the Brotherhood. Realizing the conditions, she escaped her death at the hands of Jean Grey but left Quill and Arclight to die. With martial arts training during her stint in Tokyo, she was able to master her mutant abilities and is able to create psychic weapons which can physically harm an opponent, She makes her first major cinematic appearance played by Meiling Melançon. James Marsden as Scott Summers/Cyclops A mutant with the power of releasing optic blasts from his eyes and the would-be father of Cable. Scott is returned to life by unknown means in ''Days of Future Past. ''As Xavier searches for an answer he meets Madelyne Pryor, a mysterious girl who reminds him of his lost love Jean Grey. The two quickly develop a romance without the knowledge that Madelyne is a clone of Jean created by Mister Sinister. Madelyne convinces Cyclops to see Dr. Nathaniel Essex who can rid of his mutation. Rachel McAdams as Madelyn Pryor An evil clone and possible mother of Cable. She is the clone of the deceased Jean Grey that eventually fell in love with Scott Summers. However, their love leads to an unseen future from which Cable traveled back in time to prevent. Jason Issacs as Nathaniel Essex/Mr. Sinister A human mutate that dedicated his life to studying evolution and regeneration. His side interest of cloning had only became aggressive after he witnessed the death of a mutant named Jean Grey. This battle confirmed his study of mutants evolving beyond even their own limitations. After Jean was killed, Nathaniel discovered a single hair from Jean on the ground and put it in a beaker. It is then revealed that Nathaniel is over 1,000 years old and that he made a pact with Apocalypse for eternal youth. After his cloning of Jean, he bargained with Apocolypse for a suitable body for his plan on world domination upon his discovery of being able to extract mutations and place them in certain humans. He possesses superhuman strength, durability and longevity along with a genius level intellect and the ability of energy projection and molecular manipulation. Vin Diesel as Apocalypse Apocalypse is a mutant born 5000 years ago in Akkaba and was abandoned as an infant due to his unnatural appearance (gray skin and blue lips). He was rescued by a man named Baal who saw the child's potential power and decided to raise him as his own, naming him En Sabah Nur. Throughout his life, Baal taught Nur "survival of the fittest" the philosophy that the tribe lives and dies by. As the millennia pass, Apocalypse travels around the world to determine if his time of testing has come. He appears throughout history, encouraging different cultures to worship him as a God. Somewhere along the line he met a man named Nathaniel Essex who convinced Apocalypse to give him eternal life in exchange for owing him an eternal debt. Vin plays Apocalypse while he goes by En Sabbah Nur and also voices the character when he transforms into the giant version most commonly seen in comics. Patrick Stewart as Professor Charles Xavier. Molly Quinn, Jamie Chung, Skyler Samuels, and Taylor Momsen have been cast in unspecified roles. Singer stated "Be ready because it's a really mixed bag of the present and Cable's universe. Lots of mutants will get new light." he said on Twitter. Eric Dane also makes an uncredited appearance as Jamie Madrox. Category:CookieKid247 Category:Films Category:Cookieverse Films